Safe
by Fluffymausi-chan
Summary: Kaede was meddlesome and putting herself often in dangerous situations. But there would always be a hero to save her. Kaede/Hachisuka


_Hey there :)_**  
**

_I really loved the drama "Hammer session" and my two favourite characters were Kaede and Hachisuka/Otowa no.4.  
_

_Normally I don't support student/teacher-ideas, but I think they are a good match and better then Ryoko/Hachisuka. I did not read the manga which was the base for the drama. This story popped in my head after seeing the drama!  
_

_I hope you like it.  
_

_Your FMC :) (^-^)/  
_

**Disclaimer:** The characters don't belong to me.

* * *

**Safe**

It was awfully loud in the club and there was a never endless crowd which hindered him from going to the VIP-room. He lost Ryoko-Sensei a few times, but she managed to find him, maybe because of his height. He had heard from her that there were 2 students in the club and therefore in danger. One of them was Kaede and the other one was Erika. He didn't know why they were in this club with two men, but Ryoko told him, that Kaede was scared and they were in trouble. With a lot of force he was diving through the crowd and finally was able to reach the VIP-room, but a man in a suit hold him back by saying he was not authorized to get there without a reservation. He could not hear a sound from the room, but that could be because the room was soundproofed. Who knew what was happening in there right now!

Fear was gripping his heart and he tried to argue with the man, who didn't move from his spot. Ryoko tried to calm him down, but he ignored her. In his head he was searching for a way to get this man to move from his place and this soon! An idea popped in his head and whispered a command to Ryoko who hurried to comply with his demand. They had to be fast to get this plan to work out!

Even though he was nervous as hell, he didn't show it and remained next to the man.

"My friend is making the reservation."

The man clad in his suit gave only a nod. Hachisuka put his hands in his pockets and tried to look cool and composed. He could only imagine what was happening behind these walls and it made his blood boil. Before he could drift in those solemn thoughts, smoke got his attention and he began to cough.

"A fire!"

The man next to him paled within seconds and tried to get to the source of the smoke to extinguish the fire. Ryoko appeared next to him and they opened the door. Thank goodness he had a few of this smoke candles. The smoke was getting thicker but he could see Kaede with a young man on top of her. She screamed and kicked the attacker, but he did not move. Didn't he see the smoke?

Next to him, he saw Ryoko taking care of Erika and hurrying outside with her. The other boy had disappeared as fast as he could, but his friend still hadn't noticed that they were no longer alone. Hachisukas fist clenched and he ran to the young man who was harassing one of his students. How dare he laid a finger on her? Without much force he pulled the man from Kaede and punched him in the face. The young man stumbled back and tried to get back to Kaede, but before he could touch the scared woman again, a fist collided again with his face. A hand gripped his collar and within seconds he was face to face with a man who looked beyond angry. Hachisuka had to hold himself back, before he would break all the bones of that pitiful kid in front of him.

"Get lost and don't ever dare to touch her or her friends again."

His voice was calm but held a deadly warning and by looking in the eyes of the scarred boy, he knew that he had understood. The young man exited the room hurriedly and left Hachisuka and Kaede alone. With worried eyes he laid a hand on her back which got her attention. A few buttons on her blouse were opened and her hands shivered from the shock. Even though the smoke made it hard to breath and to see anything, he could he noticed her tears. He knew Kaede only a few weeks, but she was no woman who cried over anything. He had never seen her cry but right now she looked so vulnerable and helpless.

Sobbing she looked up to him. Her eyes looked so sad and there were still tears running down her cheeks.

"Hachisuka-Sensei…"

Her voice was only a whisper and she didn't stop shivering as if it was too cold in the room.

That was too much.

With a quick pull he took her on his arms.

"Everything is fine Kaede-chan. I am here."

He whispered those words in her ear, while standing up and running through the smoke filled club. She had her arms wrapped limply around his neck and was crying silently in the crook of his neck. The pain which was so visible on her face, made him sick and he hoped for the boy that he would never see him again, or else he would encounter a lot of pain.

"It's okay. He's gone Kaede-chan. You are safe now."

With those words he finally found the exit of the club and the cold clear night air hit them. Breathing deeply in, he looked down to the student who always picked a fight with him and with whom he formed a good team. A little smile appeared in his lips. From the corner of his eye, he saw Ryoko talking with Erika, who had also begun to cry in the arms of her sensei. It had been a crazy night but in the end no one was hurt.

Just shocked and scared.

Putting Kaede down, he shed his jacket and put it around her shoulders. She looked up to that gorgeous man who had saved her a few minutes ago. His silhouette was lightened up by a few streetlamps and she could clearly see that warm smile on his lips. Without knowing why, she hugged him and hid her teary face in his T-Shirt. First he did not know how to react but after realizing what had happened, he engulfed her in his strong arms and hugged her to his chest.

"Everything is alright now." he whispered while stroking her hair softly.

He hoped that she would not lose her joyful and optimistic self, because of this incident. He had grown fond of that Tachibana Kaede. Even though she was getting sometimes on his nerves and in dangerous situations because she was meddlesome, she was irreplaceable and important to him. He did not know what would happen to their relation when he was exposed as a con artist, but he would stay as a teacher in this school as long as possible. He had to protect those students and especially the girl in front of him who put herself in far too many crazy situations. Stroking her hair, he bent himself down and put a long finger under her chin, so that she would look him in the eyes.

"You are safe now."

His smile never left his lips when he kissed her forehead lightly.

* * *

_I hope you liked it. :)_

_Your FMC :) (^-^)/_


End file.
